Cure Gelato's Special Saturday/Sir Kay Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Cure Gelato's Special Saturday/Angelica Gets Grounded ''is a grounded story featuring Cure Whip and Cure Gelato from KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode. Aoi Tategami (Cure Gelato) wins a contest for a 10 dollar admission movie ticket to see Wreck-it Ralph. Aoi and Ichika went to the movies to see the movie on a Saturday evening, but Sir Kay misbehaves while the movie is shown, and his father Sir Ector grounded him for a whole month. plot Edit Aoi: I wonder what's on TV? (Announcer: we will be right back after these messages) Aoi: Wow! This is one interesting commercial. Announcer: Hey, people! Are you a Disney superfan? Then brush up on your Disney trivia with the Disney Survey Sweepstakes. Answer all the questions correctly, and you will win a ten-dollar admission ticket for Wreck-it Ralph in theaters this summer. Aoi: Whoa! That's so cool! I've got to win that contest! (Aoi rushes over to her computer and enters the contest. There are fifteen questions in the quiz, and Aoi, having watched all the Disney movies, answers them all correctly. A few days later, she recieves a letter in the mail. She opens the letter and sees the ten-dollar admission movie ticket) Aoi: Yes! I won! I can't wait to see Wreck-it Ralph! But wait, ten dollars seems like an awful lot to spend on myself. I'd better call Ichika to see if she can come to the movies with me. (Aoi grabs her cell phone) Aoi: Hello? What's up, Ichika? I just won a ticket for Wreck-it Ralph. Do you want to come and see it with me on Saturday? Great! Bye. (On Saturday, Ichika and Aoi stop at McDonald's at 6:30 for supper, and at 7:30 pm, they arrive at the movies and get two ten-dollar admission tickets to the 8:00 showing of the movie. They get some snacks and soda and head over to screen number 6) Ichika: This is gonna be a great movie! I hope it's as good as the other Disney movies. Aoi: Yeah, I hope so, too. (The movie starts. The girls are enjoying the movie, but during the middle of the movie, they see Sir Kay throwing a tantrum) Kay: No! I'm not seeing Wreck-it Ralph! Sir Ector: Kay, we're seeing Wreck-it Ralph and that's final. Kay: No! I want to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius! Sir Ector: Kay, we're not going to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. We're going to see Wreck-it Ralph and that's final. Kay: That's it! I'm gonna let these stupid moviegoers feel my wrath! Aoi: Uh-oh. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Ichika: No, Aoi. We'd better stay in our seats. If we chase after Kay, we'll miss the remainder of the movie. Let's watch the rest of the film and chase after Kay later. Okay? (After the movies...) Sir Ector: Kay, how dare you cause a scene at the movies? Kay, you are grounded for a month! Go to your room right now. Kay: This isn't fair! Category:All Sir Kay deserves Category:Grounded Stuff